Like lightning
by alicelecter
Summary: The brown family has settled in the year 2015. The two families have been in contact a lot so Marty's kids know about time travel. When Jules sees Marty's daughter Roxanne has finally become a woman he falls head over heels. Can their relationship be?
1. Chapter 1

summary :

The brown family has settled in the year 2015. The two families have been in contact a lot so Marty's kids know about time travel. When Jules sees Marty's daughter Roxanne has finally become a woman he falls head over heels. Can their relationship be?

--

I couldn't remember what Marty's daughter's name was so I just went with a name I liked.

Just to be clear

Jules is 17

Verne is 15

Roxanne is 18

Marty Jr is 19

--

Jules was sitting on his bed flipped through on old photo album. The thing was packed full with all kinds of pictures. Some where in black and white. Some where in color. Most of them featured him or someone in his family. A couple of them had the Mcfly family in them.

Even though his father hadn't really wanted to get the Mcfly family involved in time traveling he couldn't resist. He and Marty were just too close.

Jules stopped flipping the pages long enough to stop and stare at a certain picture. It was his favorite picture of Roxanne. He had taken it two years ago when he saw her last.

She just looked so pretty. Her long brown hair was flowing down her shoulders and her green eyes were sparkling. Her lips were curled in a delicate smile. Even though she was wearing baggy jeans and a long t-shirt she still looked good.

Jules had always had a bit of crush on the girl but he had never paid it much mind. Roxanne was like a sister to him and it felt wrong to think of her like that.

"Looking at that picture again?" Verne's voice cut in.

Jules growled and slammed the book shut.

"Don't get anger," Verne said sitting on the bed. "I was just teasing. I'm excited about seeing her too. Plus it'll be fun to hang out with M.J too."

M.J? Oh year. Jules had almost forgot about Marty Jr. He had never really gotten along with him. He had always spent most of his free time with Roxanne.

"When are you going to get to head to their house?" Jules asked.

"As soon as Mom unpacks the rest of the kitchen stuff," Verne said. "She said that she wants it all unpacked before we go because she knows she won't have time to do that and cook dinner tonight."

Jules silently nodded. That was on thing that annoyed him about Verne. He just couldn't give you a simple answer. It was always something long and drawn out.

"Maybe they'll let us go over without them," Jules said getting up from the bed. "After all we know where it is."

"You can go if you want," Verne said. "Mum and I wanted to run by the mall before we went there. I need new shoes."

Jules nodded. He knew that Verne's feet were always growing and he was always in need of shoes.

The older boy got up from his bed and walked through their new house. After a little walking he reached the kitchen. His mother and father were inside putting away dishes and cooking supplies.

"Hi," Jules said.

"Hi baby," Clara said carefully putting away plates.

"Do you need something?" Emmett asked turning his head to face his son.

"I was wondering if I could head over to the Mcfly house myself," Jules stated.

"I guess so," his father said looking at his mother. "What do you think Clara?"

"It's fine with me," she said with a nod. "We'll give you some money for a cab."

His father dug out some cash and handed it to his son. Jules broke out into a big smile before running out of the house.

--

Half an hour later Jules arrived at the Mcfly house. It was a rather large house. Marty had done very well with his music career. Of course he had retired but he still had plenty of money.

Jules went up to the door and knocked. He didn't have to wait long before Marty opened the door.

"Jules!" he said pulling the boy into a hug. "I forgot you guys were coming today? Where is everyone else?"

"Verne has to go get new shoes with Mom," Jules explained. "And I didn't want to sit around waiting."

"Wonderful," he said leading Jules inside. "We've all been looking forward to seeing you again."

The two of them went into the living room. Jules sat down on the couch.

"Roxanne is here," Marty said walking over to the stairs. "Jennifer took the boy to the movies."

Jules just nodded as Marty called Roxanne downstairs. She looked pretty sad as she descended the stairs. She face lit up when she saw Jules.

"Jules!" she cried.

The boy jumped to feet and pulled his friend into a hug. At once he noticed something. She had gotten boobs. He felt guilty at once for noticing it but he couldn't help himself. They were pressing right into his chest.

"It's great to see you," she said after she pulled away. "You couldn't have come at a better time."

"Why is that?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I've got this really cool project for my science class and I knew you'd love to help with it," she explained.

"What is it?" Jules asked in an excited voice.

"I'm making a stainless steel model of an atom," she said. "Plus I have to do this huge report on atoms to go with it."

"That sounds like fun," he said. "You need any help with it?"

"Would you?" she asked in a happy tone. "That would be great."

At some point during their conversation Marty had wondered off into the kitchen. Roxanne poked her head into the kitchen. Her father was pouring some coffee.

"Dad," she said. "Is it ok for Jules to go up to my room to work on my project?"

"Sure," Marty said with a chuckle. "I know Jules won't try anything with you."

Roxanne smiled and walked back into the living room.

"Dad says that it's ok," she said before leading Jules up stairs.

--

It was nearly two hours before Jules had finally helped her construct the model of the atom. She had all the pieces made just right but she was having a horrible time at getting them together.

One of the reason it took so long was because they were talking away the whole time. They hadn't seen each other in forever.

Neither of them had seen anyone since the last time they saw each other. Jules tried never to get involved with anyone because of the constant time jumping.

Roxanne claimed that all the boys at her school was just plan dumb. She had high standards. No Zip head was going to date her.

That statement caused Jules to worry about their friendship slightly. The last time he was there he had bought some Zip and inhaled it. He didn't like the high and had never tried it again.

Zip came in a device similar to an asthma inhaler and a person just had to puff on it. It was supposed to make you feel like heaven but it had just made Jules sick.

Jules lay out on Roxanne's bed and watched her as she talked. He was trying his best to listen to her but he was having a hard time. She was just too pretty. He hadn't remembered her being that pretty.

"Are you ok?" she asked suddenly."You seem really distant."

"Oh," Jules said snapping out of his daze. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just tired from all the unpacking."

"I can understand that," she said sitting down next to him. "You know I've really missed you."

"I've missed you too," he said smiling at her. "We're going to be living here steady so we'll have plenty of time to hang out. Are there any good movies planning? We could see a movie."

"That would be great," she said sending a charming smile his way. "I don't really care what's playing. As long as I get to hang out with you I'm happy."

That statement caused Jules to blush. He had always embarrassed easily.

"I guess I'll pick you up at seven then," Jules said in almost a whisper.

"How about six?" she asked in an eager voice.

"I'll be here," he said in the same whisper.

A comfortable silence came over the room. It didn't get to last very long.

"Roxanne!" Doc's voice came. "Jules! We're going to watch a movie."

"I guess we better get down there," Roxanne said getting up from the bed.

"Yea," Jules said and nodded before getting up from the bed.

The two of them quickly went down stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Nearly five hours later the Brown family left the Mcfly home. The movie had taken up most of their time but they had found lots of time to talk and catch up. It was nearly midnight by the time they go home. They had ended up having dinner at their house.

Clara, Emmett, and Verne went to sleep as soon as they got home. Jules had gone to his room and tried to sleep. He couldn't. Every time he closed his eyes he would see Roxanne. He just couldn't stop thinking about her. And he didn't understand why. Was he falling in love with her?

Part of him was excited at the thought of falling in love for the first time. The other part was slightly bothered by the fact he was having these thoughts about someone he thought of as a sister.

At two in the morning he pulled himself out of bed and headed to the kitchen. He needed something to eat. He was surprised to see his father there. Emmett Brown sat at the table drinking a glass of milk. He was trying to balance on egg on it's end.

"Hi Dad," he said retrieving an apple from the fruit bowl.

"Hello Jules," he said from his place at the table. "Trouble sleeping too?"

"Yep," he said sitting down near him. "What's wrong with you?"

"I always have a problem sleeping a new place," he explained. "You'd think I was used to it by now but I'm not. I know that isn't the issue with you. You've never had a problem with it before. You must have something pretty heavy on your mind."

"Can I ask you a question Dad?" Jules explained.

At once his father knew it was something important. He only asked for permission when it was something he was afraid to ask about.

"Of course," he said. "You know you can talk to me about anything."

"It's about women," Jules confessed.

Emmett let out a sigh setting down his glass of milk. He almost dropped the egg onto the floor. He grabbed it right before it slid off the table. He had known this conversation was coming since he had given the boys 'the talk' when they were younger.

"I take it this has something to do with Roxanne," his father said.

"It does," Jules confessed looking away from his father. "When I saw her today I saw how much she had grown. She is amazing. I really like her and I think she likes me."

"Well I'm going to give you one piece of advice," the Doc said. "Don't make a move on her until you are sure she feels the same way. You don't want to offend her."

"So you would approve if we did get together?" Jules asked looking at his father.

"I will tell you that the relationship will have issues," his dad pointed out. "At least I would figure it would. After all you two aren't even from the same time."

"I know that," his son said with a sigh. "I'm afraid it might not work out."

"I trust you," Emmett said. "I know you're not going to jump into anything. You've always thought everything out and you've never kept anything from me."

That statement made Jules sick to his stomach. He had only hid one thing from his father. He had never told his father about trying Zip. He knew that if his father found out he would kill him. His father must have sensed his tenseness because he raised an eyebrow.

"Is there is something you want to tell me?" He questioned.

"I've tired Zip," he confessed.

"Great scott!" Emmett said in a surprised voice. "When did that happen?"

"The last time we were here," Jules explained. "I bought one thing of it. I didn't like it and I never did it again."

"I'm going to take your word on that," his father said. "I'm not going to get too worked up about this. All kids experiment. But if I found out you did again or if you hide something from me again you're going to be grounded until your eighty."

"I hear ya Dad," Jules said nodding.

"Now back to Roxanne," his Dad said standing up from the table. "Just take it slow."

Jules knew his father was right. He didn't want to rush things with Roxanne and kill his friendship with her. Happy with his decision he headed off to bed.

--

The next day drug by. He couldn't wait to see Roxanne again. He spent most of his day in the living room or in his room reading.

He was locked away in his room when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come on," Jules said expecting his overly energetic brother to bounce he.

He was surprised to see his mother come inside. She hadn't come to his room in a long time. Geez. That could only mean one thing. His Dad had told her about their conversation.

"I guess Dad told you," Jules said turning his head away from his mother.

"He did," Clara said sitting on the edge of the bed. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm very proud."

"Proud?" Jules asked in a confused voice.

"This is your first love," she said. "This is your first relationship. You've grown up on me."

"Oh Mom," he said blushing slightly. "Don't make a big deal out of this."

"I can't help myself," she said kissing the top of his head. "It's about time for you to head over there if you want to make it there by six."

Jules glanced over at the clock. He was surprised to see it was already five thirty.

"Wow!" he said getting up from the bed. "I got to hurry."

"Here is some money," she said pushing some money into his hand.

Jules nodded his thanks a hurried out of his house.


	3. Chapter 3

When he got to the Mcfly house he was barley on time. The numbers on his watch read five fifty nine. He ran up to the front door and knocked on it. It quickly opened to reveal an excited looking Roxanne. She was beaming at him.

"Right on time," she said. "Come on in. I just need to grab my purse."

Jules stepped inside the house and stood nervously in the entrance way. Normally he would have went in and said 'hi' to everyone but he was just too nervous. He didn't want them to look at him any different.

This was the first time he and Roxanne and gone out by themselves and he wasn't sure how her parents would react. Usually Verne or M.J tagged along and those two could be pretty annoying.

Roxanne returned a few seconds later with her purse over her shoulder.

"Do you have a cab waiting?" she questioned.

"Yes I do," Jules said in a surprised voice.

He had been so nervous he had forgotten about the cab. Roxanne quickly apologized for running up the bill before they ran out of the house.

--

Nothing good was playing at the theater. Jaws 10 was still playing. There was a Zombie flick and a couple teen romances. Jules had bought them a ticket for the seven thirty showing of Jaws. With nearly an hour to blow they had headed to the ice cream parlor.

"How about I pay for this?" she asked as they took their ice cream. "You payed for the movie after all."

"You can pay for whatever you want," he said smiling at her.

Even though he liked paying for her he wanted her to know that he thought of her as an equal. His parents had raised him to look up to women. After all they were as important as men.

They took their ice cream over to one of the tables and sat down.

"This is nice," she said as she started to eat her ice cream. "I always hated it when my brother tagged along all the time. Verne is a nice boy but sometimes he gets annoying."

"Tell me about it," Jules said. "He's been annoying since he was ten and started saying 'great Scott!'. He is too much like Dad. If you think I'm a science nerd you should talk to Verne sometime. He is even more crazy about it than me."

Jules turned his attention to his ice cream and was strangely silent a few minutes.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. "You haven't been yourself since you got here."

"Nothings wrong," he answered looking up at her. "I guess I'm just getting used to how you've changed."

"Changed?" she asked.

"You've grown," Jules answered. "You're a woman now. I guess I was expecting you to be the same girl I saw two years ago."

"You've changed too," Roxanne pointed out. "You're way more mature than you were. You're more sensitive too."

Jules' face turned bright red and he jerked his head away from her direction. Jules couldn't help but think of what his father had said. They were very different. Jules had been conceived in 1886, born in 2030, and spent his childhood jumping from one time to another. The Mcfly family had traveled with them plenty of times but for the most part Roxanne had stayed in one time.

Silently Roxanne reached out and took his hand in hers. she gave it a slightly squeeze. This action caused Jules to look up at her. She was smiling at him. He just loved it when she smiled at him. It made me feel so happy and important.

"Well I guess we're going to have to hurry if we want to get good seats at the movie," he said after a long pause.

"Good idea," she said as they got up from the table.

Jules had a feeling that he needed to keep an eye on the relationship but he wanted to be more than just friends with her. He was beginning to think he was falling in love with her. He decided to just ride it out and see where it took him.

Hand in Hand they walked to the theater.


End file.
